


Persephone

by IreneLu



Category: SD - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLu/pseuds/IreneLu
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Persephone

Dean骤然睁大眼睛，下意识想出口否认，但却找不到任何理由来为自己辩护，而就是他分神的这一秒身上的被子突然被掀开，浑身受到莫名的重压，被迫倒在了床上。  
他动弹不得地看着Sam一点点靠近，一只手轻抚上他的脸庞，听他喃喃道：“我想要什么？我们想要的一直都是你。”  
Sam的触碰并没有使Dean感到放松，反而使他汗毛倒竖，惊出一身冷汗，Sam好笑的看着他紧张的模样，捡起床头的那支玫瑰，摘下两片花瓣，在Dean唇边揉碎、涂抹，直到鲜艳的花汁将他的双唇染红。  
Sam满意的端详了一会，随手把玫瑰花扔到床下，Dean皱着眉看着他的动作，眼神里的厌恶根本藏不住，“滚开。”，他冷声说道。  
路西法夸张的捂住胸口，心痛地说道 ：“别这么看着我Dean，你知道，我刚才说可怜的Sammy的灵魂不断影响着我，这句话不是骗你的，我对你做的事情也都是他想做的。”  
“Fuck Off！”，Dean摆明了对他说的话连一个标点符号都不相信，Sam装作没听见，只是抬抬手，Dean身上的重压又增加了一倍，这回他连根手指都无法动弹，完全陷入柔软的床铺中。  
Sam着迷般的伸出手抚摸着他的身体，“你不知道小Sammy想这么做多久了。”，宽大的手掌伸进衣摆，在腰肢留恋，感受着健壮的肌肉在触碰之下紧绷，顺着完美的线条往上，揉捏着饱满的胸肌，富有弹性的触感让他爱不释手。  
“Shhhhh~”，在Dean骂人之前，Sam比了个噤声的手势，于是Dean张口却说不出来一个字。  
渐渐地，在Sam带着色情意味的爱抚下，Dean的意识渐渐模糊，看着Sam嘴角不怀好意的笑容，他突然意识到，那朵花有问题。  
“你知道在希腊神话里，泊耳塞福涅就因为吃了一粒石榴而永远留在了冥界，成为了哈迪斯的妻子，所以说，地狱的东西不要乱吃。”，Sam看着Dean的呼吸越来越重，额头上起了一层薄汗，他低下头吻了吻那双美丽的绿眼睛，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
一个接一个的吻几近虔诚的落在Dean的眼睑、脸颊、耳垂、唇角，却在覆上双唇的时候变得粗暴，几乎是疯狂的撕咬。  
Sam直接卸了他的下颌，使Dean无法将嘴闭上，疼痛使Dean发出一声呜咽，但随即又被Sam攻城略地，无法阻拦的唇舌纠缠，细细舔过口腔中的每一寸，贪婪地吸吮着对方口中的津液，来不及吞咽的部分顺着嘴角流出滴落在枕头上。  
手上动作不停，将Dean上身的背心卷起，拇指绕着乳晕画着圈，在不经意间重重碾过乳头，闷哼被吻堵在喉咙，被迫吞下，隔着胸腔引起震动。  
四角内裤被轻而易举的扯下，因着花汁的药效以及Sam的挑逗，分身已经半勃，宽大的手掌将其拢起，富有技巧的揉弄，带着薄茧的指节一次次擦过龟头，引起一阵阵颤栗。  
Sam放过Dean已经红肿的双唇，舔去他唇角的唾液，凑到他的耳边，恶劣的吐着热气，“看，你也很喜欢不是吗？”  
Dean合不上嘴，唾液控制不住地从嘴角滑下，眼神已经迷离，快感自尾椎通过脊髓传递到大脑，使他意识模糊。  
Sam收了收Dean身上的重压，手指揪紧了身下的床单，腰胯随着Sam的动作挺动着，下意识操着他弟弟的手。  
Sam感受到Dean的呼吸越来越急促，于是手上的动作也随之加快，终于随着Dean一声长长的呜咽，他到达了高潮。  
地狱花的药效消失殆尽，Dean清醒了许多，但也因为疲惫而将要陷入昏睡，在失去意识的最后一刻，他看见Sam盯着他的眼睛说：“对不起。”  
那眼神绝望而悲伤，又带着诉不尽的深沉爱意，几乎令Dean心碎，他想抬起手摸摸他的脸，想从小到大一样告诉他的Little Sammy‘It’s okay.’，但他实在没有力气做到了。


End file.
